Original history typed version
The great faggotry of bradman669 http://imgur.com/eic8X http://imgur.com/bLoju there that explains it History ''' -New rank was added to the clan '''Rizer - Clan battles. Clan battles, we havnt lost one so far so if you think your better than us bring it on X3 Wins: 20 Loses: 0 Clan history (newest battle at the bottom.) We can't remember ther name... But we faced some clan who had a member named Kevin bowser who said he would kick our asses, so we accepted it. He got just about six of His other members and all we heard was back talk. So Atat, Sayosiner, and Demonicinstinct fought them in a invasion slayer match which sayosiners team won. In the middle of that fight Atat left so it was a two vs six. After they opposite team used a costume made map for just a slayer but each teams were elites but sayosiners team still won. Then we did another custom made map by them which was still slayer but a large map which sayosiners team won again cause were awesome. Final score 3 - 0. Next battle was against a kid who wanted to join us so we told him if he wanted in he had to win a game againt us so he brought in another clan to help him in a swat game. It was Sayoiner and Ajent Warfare vs the k7id and three other people in a clan. One of the clan members of that clan was named DualJay who you here more about later on. In that swat game Sayosiner got an extermination which destroyed the other team. We won 1 - 0. After was against A10 clan... we gave them one week to prepare and we told them if they didn't accept we would count it as a win. we got our responce on the day of the battle saying they wont fight so we counted it as a win. Next once again we facd DualJay again in a big team battle on once again another map made by them. we said we will give it a shot on there map... the map was some weirdly made map they spawned in a large castle while we spawned in a little hut with a couple of weapons, a Banshee, and a Falcon. they had two Scorpions, two Wraiths, about seven Falcons, and one of each Worthog, with a large weapon armory. They even had a large ara to snipe from a mountain top on the Island. We still won on that map 3 times making the final score 3 - 0. The next day after facing DualJay a member of his clan named Nikoli wnte to show us that were not that great by facing us on a map were we have our own base made by us and they have there own base made by them. we still won due to them getting killed by use when we shot down there flying vehicles and the fact that they droped a red spawn point in the water causeing them to get killed once in a while... >.> They said we did it even though half the time we were at our base and there base checking it out or we were away from the game besides we found the spawn point later on and saw it must have fell from when one of them deleted a floor and it fell from the Pinnacle... final score 1 - 0 Next up the sad excuse of a Clan known as Omega Clan... Ajent Warfare got a message from the leader named OmegaClanLeader (wow he's smart...) saying i ant a clan battle so we talked to him saying it has to be a normal Bungie mad map like Asylum. So he said no andit became a fight of words... So he put on this retarted map were we spawned on a wall just outside of the Coliceum with five Falcons, one sniper, grenade launcher, dmr, and assualt rifle. While they Spawn inside the Coliseum with five Rocket Launchers, Spartan Lasers, four Shot Guns, and Snipers. The only entrance was a single Teleporter which had 2 people camping there with Rocket Launchers while there leader was using a turret to launch Propane Tanks out of a shield door so it would kill us half the time... (Some leader... XD) We talked in private chatto his members asking if they thouht it was fare and at first they did but when they heard more of what we said they all said that OmegaClanLeader said it was cheap. they got a score of 51 and we still fought back insanly and got a score of 34 we tod them if they continued we would count it as a win and he still said it was fare... >.> so we said he's a little kid and needs to hop of a dick and needs to start playing fare... so we counted it as a win due to his hiding and our going around telling others about him asking if it seemed fare and everyone we asked said there homo's. XD even Sayosiner's older brother said they must really suck. Final score, we win by Default due to them cheating. >.> (Im sure if anyone reads this they would agree with us.) Next we have Omega Clan vs te 7 STARS again in a 2 v 2. The Players for Omega Clan are OmeaClanLeader and BrynRevieved, and the Players for the 7 STARS are Sayosiner and FrostGriff. We did total of 8 battles 5 Slayer and 3 Swat. The wole time allyouhere for them is "Sayosiner has an aimbot! Frosty is a litle bitch! stop being double team whores! Double teaming is not fair!" our responses to them was to kill them walk up to them, single T bag andwalk away. Some times they still had an unfair game types and we still kicked there asses. XD Final Score 8 - 0 (once again no loses) A while after Omega Sayosiner had a clan battle against his friend SlimyDimy randomly out of the blue. 1 v 1 Swat match on Count Down score was going to 50 but it was ment to be at 25. 7 Stars win... again... Once again against Omega clan leader in a 4 v 4... ass raped again with 6 wins. next against ONYX in a 6 v 6 payback on lazyboy finally. 3 wins to easy, his team raged. next against elite and omega it was a 6 v 6 we got ass raped that was our first defeat. I probably wont be playing xbox for a long long time because of that but im still the best of the best on halo and it was all my clan members falt that we lost and am glad i yelled at you and you diserved it every one of you hopless unskilled and rediculious members except frosty